Just 1 Hour
by ciocarlie
Summary: /'Jika waktuku ada... Meskipun hanya 1 jam... Apakah perasaanku padamu akan berubah... Mukuro...'/


Cio : yah karena gw ngedengerin lagu 'satu jam saja' gw jadi kepikiran bikin ni lagu =w="

Kozu : *swete*

Cio : dan gw pengen coba bikin pairing ini~ jadi, silahkan dibaca~

...

"Kyouya..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih mau menungguku...?"

.

.

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

"Meskipun waktuku tidak lama lagi...?"

.

.

.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu meskipun waktumu hanya tinggal 1 jam saja..."

**Title : **Just 1 hour

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Main Pairing :** 6918 slight D18

**Disclaimed** :

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC parah, typo berterbangan

Cuaca terlihat tidak bersahabat kala itu. Sama seperti suasana hati sang ketua disiplin komite yang sangat gelap kala itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dihadapannya seorang laki-laki berambut biru berbentuk seperti nanas terlihat duduk dengan tenangnya disofa yang ada didepan tempat duduknya di ruangan komite kedisiplinan Namimori.

Kalau orang biasa, mungkin akan langsung lari terbirit-birit karena duduk didalam ruangan itu bersama seorang Hibari Kyouya apalagi yang sedang dalam keadaan bad mood benar-benar seperti duduk dikandang singa yang tidak diberi makan selama beberapa hari dan siap untuk memakanmu.

"Mau apa kau kemari Rokudo Mukuro..." Hibari melemparkan deathglare andalannya kearah sang illusionist yang hanya tersenyum (mesum) kearahnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kufufufu~ aku hanya ingin melihatmu Kyouya~"

"Dan sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecil..." Hibari yang sudah siap dengan tonfa di tangannya hanya tinggal menghampiri sang illusionis dan 'menggigitnya hingga mati'.

"Tentu saja sejak kemenanganku dipertempuran yang pertama..." Mukuro hanya tertawa dan mengeluarkan tridentnya bukan untuk melukai sang Carnivore tetapi hanya untuk menangkis serangannya yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"...kamikorosu..." Dan sebuah layangan tonfa akan mengarah ke pelipis Mukuro jika ia tidak menangkisnya dengan trident yang ada ditangannya. Dan pertempuranpun tak bisa terelakkan.

...

"Kyouya-san, aku membawakan laporan yang harus kau kerjakan sekarang..." Kusakabe datang dengan beberapa laporan yang ada ditangannya. Hari itu, Rokudo Mukuro tidak datang ketempatnya seperti biasa.

"Hn..." Hibari seakan-akan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kusakabe, dan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya.

"Kyo-san? Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Tetsu..." Hibari hanya mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh untuk Kusakabe keluar dari ruangannya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang ketua, Kusakabe dengan segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hibari.

...

"Hh..." Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika saat itu wajah Hibari memerah dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Sepertinya karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya menjadi demam.

Tidak seorangpun yang tahu juga...

Saat ini Rokudo Mukuro memperhatikannya dengan meminjam tubuh seekor burung kecil yang bertengger di bingkai jendela ruangan komite disiplin itu. Ya, karena tubuh aslinya dikurung dipenjara Vendice, ia hanya bisa menatap tubuh lemah sang Hibari Kyouya.

Biasanya, ia akan senang melihatnya lemah seperti itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia bahkan menjadi tidak senang melihat tubuh sang Hibari Kyouya selalu melemah hanya karena angin biasa.

Ingin sekali ia menyentuh dan juga membantunya untuk meredamkan panasnya. Tetapi, bahkan ia tidak mampu muncul dihadapan sang Hibari Kyouya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar, dan menunjukkan sosok sang pria italia berambut kuning blonde yang dikenal dengan nama Dino Cavallone itu.

"Kyouya!" Dino berjalan menghampirinya, dan melihat keadaannya. Hibari yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan hanya bisa mendeathglare sang bucking bronco dihadapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Mau apa kau kemari Haneuma..." Hibari mendeathglare sang bucking horse itu dengan deathglarenya yang biasa.

"Kusakabe mengatakan kalau keadaanmu aneh hari ini... Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu..." Dino mencoba untuk menempelkan dahinya didahi Hibari. "Badanmu panas..."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh...!" Hibari menjauh dari Dino, wajahnya memerah karena demam. Tunggu, wajahnya memerah karena demam atau-

"Hehehe... Kyouya memang manis..."

"Jangan mengatakan aku manis bodoh..." Wajah Hibari semakin memerah karena itu. Mukuro tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dan juga raut wajah Hibari yang seperti itu. Ya, wajah Hibari Kyouya bukanlah memerah karena demam tetapi karena ia tersipu melihat sang Don Cavallone.

Entah kenapa, dada Mukuro saat ini... Bukan dada sang burung yang ia tempati, tetapi dadanya yang berada didalam penjara Vendice itu terasa sakit. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan perasaan tidak senang itu melebihi perasaan tidak sukanya pada mafia.

_"Satu jam saja... Jika saja satu jam aku bisa menggantikan posisi Cavallone itu... Apakah tatapan Kyouya akan aku lihat?"_

Mukuro tersentak ketika pikiran itu terbesit didalam kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk menepis semua itu dan terbang menuju keluar ruangan itu.

...

"Kau benar-benar tidak mempermainkanku kan Mukuro-san?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang saat ini berada diruangannya dan sedang menatap Mist Guardiannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Selama ini Tsuna beranggapan sang Mist Guardian yang baru saja keluar dari penjara Vendice 2 tahun yang lalu itu merupakan seorang laki-laki *ahem* prevent yang benar-benar profesional akan satu masalah.

-Cinta...

Tetapi, saat ini ia benar-benar terkejut mengetahui jika selama 10 tahun sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang Hibari Kyouya yang merupakan Cloud Guardiannya, ia tidak menyadari perasaannya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Tsuna dengan wajah serius. "Sepertinya aku harus keluar dari Vongola jika Kyouya masih ada disini... Aku merasa benar-benar sakit, seperti jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdegup cepat, atau aku yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan gugup, dan dadaku sakit ketika aku melihatnya bersama Don Cavallone itu..."

"..." Tsuna menatap Mist Guardiannya itu dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum tawanya meledak. "Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kau yang aku kira berfikiran mesum- ah maksudku, berpengalaman dalam hal ini akan menanyakannya padaku... Kau tidak sakit Mukuro-san, bahkan semuanya akan tahu jika kau menanyakan kenapa dengan semua yang kau rasakan itu..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau, jatuh cinta pada Hibari-san, Mukuro-san..."

...

"Huh?"

"Yap, kau jatuh cinta, L-O-V-E..."

"Kau membalasku dengan candaan yang tidak lucu Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna. "Aku serius..."

"Aku juga serius Mukuro-san, kau mencintai Hibari-san dan itu pasti..."

...

Saat itu juga, sesuatu yang terlintas dibenaknya tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk mempercayai apa kata-kata dari Tsuna itu. Ia berdiri dan berlari kearah luar ruangan itu.

...

Mukuro berjalan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Mencari laki-laki berambut hitam raven itu disana. Ia menatap kearah salah satu sisi taman dan menemukannya. Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya, setelah ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia memang mencintai Hibari Kyouya seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna. Dan memang benar, Mukuro mencintainya dan hanya dia.

"Ah, itu dia..." Mukuro berjalan dan akan menghampiri Hibari. "Kyo-"

"Haneuma..." Panggilan itu langsung menghentikan langkah Mukuro dan membuatnya melihat kearah lain taman itu. Sang pemuda Itali berambut kuning itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis. "Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari..."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan Kyouya..." Dino memegang tangan Hibari dengan lembut dan menciumnya. "Hibari Kyouya..." Dino berlutut didepan Sang Cloud Guardian dengan masih memegang tangannya. "Aku, Dino Cavallone ingin menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu, dan maukah kau menjadi cinta pertama dan terkahirku...? (Jah jadi nyanyian)"

...

Suasana sepi, Hibari tersentak ketika Dino menanyakan hal itu. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang juga tersentak mendengar itu. Mukuro Rokudo, hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Berharap Hibari menjawab 'tidak' dan melayangkan tonfanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tetapi bukan itu yang dilakukannya. Ia malah menunjukkan satu hal yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Mukuro. Sebuah senyuman tulus dan lembut beserta dengan tatapan yang lembut itu.

"Aku juga... Mencintaimu, Dino..."

Dan saat itu juga, Mukuro hanya bisa terdiam membelakangi mereka yang sedang berpelukan. Mencoba untuk menciptakan ilusi kabut, dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

_Satu jam saja..._

_Jika saja aku bisa menyadari perasaan ini satu jam lagi saja, apakah senyuman itu yang aku lihat?_

...

Dua tahun sudah berlalu ketika Hibari menerima cinta sang Don Cavallone. Walaupun tahu kalau Hibari sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, Mukuro tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati sang skylark. Ia mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Tetapi, sepertinya ia mulai putus asa karena hati Hibari sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Dino. Karena ia yang selama 12 tahun semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka berdua selalu ada disamping Hibari.

"Ah, sebentar lagi Kyouya akan pulang dari misi..." Mukuro melihat kearah jam dindingnya dan mencoba untuk bangkit dan berjalan kearah luar.

"M-Mukuro-sama!"

"Ada apa Chrome-chan?" Mukuro hanya tersenyum kearah sang Mist Guardian kedua Vongola itu.

"H-Hibari-san, dia..."

...

"Mobil mereka berdua di sabotase..." Gokudera melihat laporan yang diberikan oleh anak buah Tsuna yang lainnya. "Remnya tidak bisa dikendalikan dan menyebabkan mobil mereka terlempar keluar dari jalanan..."

"Lalu, bagaimana-"

"Hibari ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat, walaupun lukanya sangat parah dibagian kepala, kaki, dan tangan. Tetapi..." Mukuro menatap kearah Gokudera yang tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Bucking Bronco itu meninggal..."

...Second POV (Mukuro)...

Kau menatap kearah Hibari Kyouya yang berada didepanmu dengan tatapan nanar. Hibari, hanya duduk dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tidak ada semangat hidup sama sekali. Kau benar-benar sedih melihat semua itu.

"Kyouya... Bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu...?" Kau mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menyuapinya sesendok nasi.

PRAK!

Tiba-tiba tangan Hibari bergerak menepis sendok beserta mangkok yang ada ditanganmu. Tatapannya masih kosong tetapi terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak mau makan... Aku hanya ingin ia ada disini..." Kau bisa melihat tangannya bergetar hebat dan juga mencengkram sprei yang ada disampingnya.

"Tetapi kau belum makan sejak kemarin Kyouya..." Kau hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sambil membersihkan pecahan kaca yang ada dibawah lantai. "Aku akan meminta suster untuk membawa makanan kekamarmu oke?"

"Tidak..."

.

.

.

"Kau harus mau Kyouya..."

.

.

.

"Jangan memaksaku, atau Kamikorosu..."

"Apakah kau bisa...?" Kau hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Karena kecelakaan itu, Hibari mengalami cedera parah ditangan dan kakinya sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi, sedangkan tangannya sangat susah walaupun masih bisa digerakkan.

"Kau senang bukan...? Kau senang melihatku seperti ini..?" Kau melihat Hibari yang sepertinya marah padamu. Ia mengira seperti itu karena yang ia kenal adalah Mukuro Rokudo yang selalu ingin mencari masalah padanya.

"Jujur... Aku sangat membencinya..." Hibari menatapmu seakan-akan tidak percaya mendengar kata-katamu. "Karena kau tidak akan bisa bertarung lagi denganku, dan aku akan merasa bosan karena itu..."

Kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang kesal dan marah dengan apa yang didengarnya darimu. Tetapi, yang ia tidak tahu adalah alasan sesungguhnya ia membenci ini semua adalah karena kau tidak ingin melihatnya kesulitan dan menderita.

...

Hibari berada dikamarnya dengan sebuah makanan yang ada didepannya. Dengan paksaan Mukuro, dan kata-kata 'bagaimana kau bisa menyerangku kalau kau tidak memiliki tenaga hanya karena kau mogok makan?' Maka ia memutuskan untuk memakan makanan yang ada didepannya.

Memegang sendok yang ada disebelah mangkuk, Hibari akan menyuapkan sendiri makanan itu.

PRAK!

Sendok itu terjatuh begitu saja, dan Hibari hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihatnya. Bahkan memegang sendokpun tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan Rokudo Mukuro? Itulah yang ia fikirkan sekarang. Baru saja ia akan mengambil sendok itu, seseorang mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku suapi?" Hibari melihat laki-laki berambut biru dan berbentuk nanas itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Hibari terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Mukuro.

"Sudah aku katakan... 'Bagaimana kau bisa sembuh dan melawanku jika kau tidak makan' bukan?" Hibari yang mendengar itu hanya berdecak kesal dan melihat Mukuro yang mengambil mangkok itu. "Baiklah, buka mulutmu Kyouya..."

Dan untuk 3 hari terakhir, untuk pertama kalinya Hibari mau menuruti apa yang dikatakan seseorang dan mau memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

...

Tangannya sudah sembuh dalam beberapa bulan setelah itu. Tetapi, sampai kapanpun Hibari tidak akan bisa menggunakan kakinya. Dan yang paling membuatnya membenci keadaan ini selain tidak bisa menghabisi orang lain adalah, ia tidak bisa jika tidak bergatung pada orang lain. Terutama Mukuro Rokudo yang beberapa bulan ini selalu saja membantunya.

Melihat tangga yang ada didepannya, dengan kaki seperti ini tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa menaikinya.

"Kyouya-san... Anda mau saya bantu?"

"..." Hibari mendeathglare Kusakabe yang akan membantunya, membuat Kusakabe terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menaiki tangga itu perlahan. Tetapi, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan akan jatuh.

"Kyou-san!" Sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh kebelakang, Mukuro tiba-tiba muncul dan menangkap tubuhnya. Hibari membuka matanya dan menemukan mata merah dan biru itu menatapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyouya?" Mukuro segera mengangkatnya keatas dengan gaya bridal style.

"L-Lepaskan aku..."

"Kau akan jatuh, kenapa kau tidak ingin meminta bantuanku Kyouya?" Mukuro hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Itu karena aku membencimu..."

...

Beberapa bulan sudah, Hibari masih berada dirumah sakit dan kakinya tetap tidak bisa digerakkan. Mukuropun sedikit demi sedikit bisa menenangkan Hibari yang awalnya selalu memarahi dan menolak bantuannya. Dan sekarang, Hibari sudah mulai terbiasa untuk dibantu oleh Mukuro.

"Kenapa kita ada disini Mukuro..."

"Karena cuaca hari ini bagus, aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan..." Mukuro hanya tertawa sambil melihat Hibari yang duduk dikursi roda yang ia dorong.

"Tetapi, kenapa harus di taman sakura bodoh..." Hibari hanya mendeathglare Mukuro yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Karena aku menyukai bunga sakura..."

"Dan aku membenci bunga sakura..." Hibari hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. "Sama seperti aku, membencimu Mukuro..."

"Tetapi aku mencintaimu Kyouya..."

"..." Hibari terkejut mendengar semua kata-kata Mukuro. "Apa yang kau-Ugh...!" Hibari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan pusing, ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menjambak sedikit rambutnya.

"K-Kyouya?" Mukuro menghampiri Hibari dan melihat keadaannya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku..." Hibari masih memegangi kepalanya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Tetapi, karena rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, ia tidak bisa menahan kesadarannya lagi dan jatuh kedepan kursi roda yang segera ditangkap oleh Mukuro.

"Kyouya? Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa? Kyouya, jawab aku!" Mukuro mencoba untuk menyadarkan Hibari yang pingsan. Darah terlihat keluar dari hidungnya, membuat Mukuro panik dan membawanya kedalam rumah sakit.

...

"Terjadi penggumpalan diotaknya..." Dokter mengatakan semua penyebab itu didepan Mukuro. Dan Mukuro hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Karena kecelakaan 4 bulan yang lalu..."

"Kenapa semua itu tidak terlihat ketika pemeriksaan...?"

"Sebenarnya, seharusnya tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan adanya penyumbatan akan dirasakan oleh pasien..." Sang dokter menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap Mukuro. "Tetapi Hibari-san, sepertinya menyembunyikan itu semua kepada kita..."

...

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Kyouya...?"

...

"Kenapa kau hanya diam..."

...

"Maaf Mukuro-san... Bahkan, jika Hibari-san bisa melewati malam ini... Itu merupakan keajaiban..."

...

"Apa-!"

...

"..." Hibari membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan masker oksigen diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyouya...?" Hibari yang mendengarkan suara Mukuro langsung menatapnya yang ada disampingnya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"..." Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Menatap senyumannya yang menyiratkan kesedihan. "Muku...ro..."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"...apa benar... Semu...a...yang... Ka...u kata...kan...?" Suara Hibari terdengar sangat pelan. Detak jantungnyapun semakin pelan. Mukuro mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah.

"Tentang aku mencintaimu?" Mukuro berusaha tersenyum dan menatap Hibari, mengelus kembali kepala Hibari. "Tentu saja... Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"...se...jak... Kap...an...?"

.

.

.

"...mungkin... Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa... Kau... Se...lalu... Menu...ngguku...?"

.

.

.

"Karena aku... Mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

"Walaupun... Kau ta...hu... Waktu...ku tidak... Akan lama...?"

"Ya... Walaupun waktumu hanya tinggal 1 jam lagi... Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..."

...

Mukuro melihat mata Hibari yang tertutup sejenak. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan membuka matanya yang mulai menutup.

"Ma...af..."

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf... Kyouya...?"

"Aku... Tidak... Bisa mencintaimu... Meskipun... Hanya... Satu jam saja..." Matanya mulai menutup dan hanya bisa menatap kearah Mukuro.

Mukuro tersentak, ia dapat melihat senyuman tulus yang hanya diberikan untuk Dino, sekarang ia melihatnya. Untuknya, dan hanya untuknya.

"Andai saja... Aku memiliki waktu... Meskipun hanya satu jam..." Hibari memegang pipi Mukuro yang tak disadar Mukuro sudah basah karena air matanya. "Akankah... Aku bisa... Melihat... Wajah bodohmu seperti ini lagi...?" Hibari terkekeh pelan sambil melihat kearah Mukuro.

"Hei, apa maksudmu...?" Mukuro memegang tangan Hibari yang mulai mendingin. "Dengan wajah bodoh itu...?"

"..." Hibari membiarkan Mukuro memegang tangannya dan hanya menatapnya, tetap dengan senyuman hangat itu. "Jika saja... Masih ada waktu... Satu jam lagi... Akankah perasaanku padamu... Akan... Beru...bah... Mu...ku...ro...?"

_Piiiiiiiiiip..._

Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Hibari. Mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, tetapi tangannya bergetar. Dan sedetik kemudian, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung dan terus mengalir membasahi tangan Hibari yang terus digenggamnya.

"Tidak... Tidak Kyouya... Aku tahu, meskipun waktumu...masih ada satu jam atau lebih... Kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya... Tetapi, kumohon, tetaplah disampingku, selamanya... Sampai kapanpun... Tidak hanya satu jam saja..."

...

Cio : gajegajegajegaje! Gw emang g bisa bikin ni pairing! Dx Kyouya emang cuman bisagw bikinin buat Dino Dx

Kozu : prasaan sama Dino juga sama ancurnya...

Cio : *hiks* review minna...*hiks*


End file.
